Chère JK Rowling, t'as gâché ma vie
by Ellya'h
Summary: [terminée] Agnès était comme tant d'autres : malgré des années d'attente, elle n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. La magie n'était peut-être qu'un vieux rêve, mais une chose était sûre : sa vie misérable allait changer. Un mélange de cynisme, d'humour et de complots...
1. Chapter 1

C'est l'histoire d'une lectrice d'Harry Potter qui, comme les autres, l'a attendue mais n'a jamais reçu sa lettre (pas d'inquiétudes, nos hiboux ont juste été pris dans un embouteillage). Alors, la magie, vieux rêve ou réalité ?

Edit 25/02/2014 : Cette fiction est un pur pétage de steak sans queue ni tête, avec une fin abrupte qui se prend beaucoup trop au sérieux, parce que c'était incorrect de ma part de la finir à ce moment du récit et que je voulais au moins donner quelque chose de "consistant" (enfin, je n'ai pas assez de recul pour savoir si cette fin est compréhensible, je vous l'explique volontiers si vous me le demandez).Je ne suis pas fière de cette fiction mais je n'en ai pas honte : ça a été amusant. N'ayez donc pas d'attentes particulières et vous pourrez peut-être vous surprendre à sourire en lisant certains passages... burlesques.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Agnès,

Joyeux anniversaire !  
Tu sors boire un verre ce soir ? 22 ans c'est vraiment chouette, j'aimerais bien les avoir à nouveau. Faut fêter ça en bonne et due forme !  
Avec tout mon amour,

-Laëtitia

* * *

Ma chère et tendre Laëti,

Pas de cinéma avec moi : je t'ai démasquée, vile sorcière. Je n'ai parlé de mon anniversaire à personne. Où est-ce que tu caches ta baguette ? Qu'est-ce que le ministère de la Magie me veut ? Dis leur qu'on ne m'enverra pas à Azkaban de sitôt, j'ai pris des cours de karaté.

-Agnès

* * *

Agnès,

Je ne suis pas une "sorcière" et toi non-plus, d'ailleurs. J'ai simplement dessiné un corbeau sur mon calendrier pour m'en souvenir. Sors de ton trou une fois dans le siècle, l'air frais ne te tuera pas. Et il y a tant à faire à Londres !  
Avec amour,

-Laëtitia

PS : ne crains pas le baiser des Détraqueurs, tu n'as plus d'âme depuis longtemps.

* * *

Laë,

Je ne suis pas un corbeau mais un agneau comme mon nom l'indique. As-tu déjà pris la peine de caresser un agneau, _Laëtitia_ ? Non, évidemment : tu n'as pas de cœur.  
J'ai trop de travail pour aller m'amuser.

* * *

Agnès,

J'ai un cadeau pour toi alors, je t'en prie, ramène ton derrière à _La Lurette_ à 21h pétante, si tu ne veux pas que je te déteste encore plus.  
Presque avec amour,

-Laëtitia

* * *

20h06.

Réveil difficile.

Le visage rouge pivoine, Agnès laissa courir ses doigts sur son clavier. Une perle de sueur coulait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son front alors que les jurons fleuris s'étendaient sur son écran. Laëtitia était agaçante, elle était hautaine et fière comme si un sang royal coulait dans ses veines, tout en faisant mine d'être aimable et respectueuse. Une vraie comédienne. Son amie lui écrivit entre deux insultes de prendre garde à ne pas se coincer dans les toiles d'araignée de _La Lurette. _Quel bar, c'était tout elle : la complaisance dans le XIXe. Envoyer des mails devait sérieusement lui avoir donné des sueurs froides.

Epuisée, Agnès prit une pause et but une gorgée de thé froid. Son haut trop large lui collait pourtant à la peau : son stress lui donnait terriblement chaud. Et elle s'irritait trop facilement, surtout au réveil, il lui fallait se détendre. Penser à autre chose. Avant d'envoyer son mail, elle ne put s'empêcher de cliquer sur un document ouvert et l'observa, les yeux vagues, pendant quelques instants.

_[...] « La chaleur et l'humidité la poursuivaient partout sur l'île, même dans l'eau » _

Du travail... Elle était censée écrire. Des romans. Pas vraiment de la littérature : on ne lui laissait que le temps de juxtaposer des mots au gré des vents et des hasards. Ses éditeurs lui déconseillaient vivement toute révision sur ses textes et les fautes d'orthographe ne les dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Un autre était chargé de passer ses brouillons au moulinet et de tout modifier à sa guise. Son avis, à elle ? On ne lui avait jamais demandé.

Elle avait un cahier des charges, expliquant que deux quotas devaient l'occuper pendant son temps de création : celui de mièvreries et celui de scènes érotiques. Si on lui avait laissé le choix du titre, elle aurait appelé toutes ses œuvres : _Des larmes et des fesses. _C'était à peu près tout ce dont on pouvait en tirer, mais ça se vendait si on employait suffisamment d'auteurs pour en inonder le marché. Agnès avait encore assez de recul pour savoir qu'elle écrivait des niaiseries, et c'était peut-être ce qui la faisait respecter les demandes de ses éditeurs. A chaque fois qu'elle bravait l'interdit, à chaque mot qu'elle relisait, sa rage montait, montait, montait...

Mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen de payer le loyer. Alors tous les jours, Agnès écrivait des romans d'amour.

Accepter ce travail en hâte l'avait piégée dans sa passion et sa désillusion. Avec le temps et la pression, écrire devenu une simple activité mécanique. Elle aurait pu aller vider des poissons à l'usine avec le même entrain, mais cela l'aurait forcée à sortir de son appartement.

Ecrire était devenu une nécessité depuis... depuis ses onze ans, quand elle avait lu les histoires d'un gringalet à la cicatrice à qui il arrive tant de choses extraordinaires... magiques. Le premier film passait en boucle sur sa télévision, et la musique ne lui était jamais sortie de l'esprit. Agnès avait même taillé une baguette magique en bois qu'elle agitait en disant :

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Elle le pointait vers Laëtitia qui tenait un gros bâton mal taillé, celle-ci répétait avec lassitude :

-Wingardium Leviosa...

-"Stop, stop, stop, tu vas finir par crever un oeil à quelqu'un. Et puis, tu ne sais même pas le prononcer. C'est Leviooosa, pas Leviosaaa."

-Va voir un psy.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y croire à ce monde magique, un peu. Agnès rêvait, et rêvait en écrivant à son tour les histoires qui foulaient son esprit. Ecrivain : ce serait ça ou rien.

Et puis, son inscription s'était faite dans un collège de banlieue, et non pas à Poudlard.

Elle attendit quand même, et jetait un coup d'œil plein d'espoir dans la boîte aux lettres, de temps à autres. Onze ans plus tard.

Sur son étagère, les sept tomes d'_Harry Potter_ lui tiraient la langue. Elle aurait pu les affubler d'une banderole : _Chère J.K. Rowling, t'as gâché ma vie._

_[...] « Il la suivit dans l'escalier et le spectacle de sa poitrine lui coupa le souff-_

Agnès eut un sursaut et fit bondir sa tasse de thé sur le sol dans un fracas de verre brisé : son ordinateur venait de s'éteindre dans un bruit strident. Son doigt pressa le bouton de la tour à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Son visage froissé fit volte-face et ses yeux scrutèrent sa chambre de bonne plongée dans le noir. Après quelques jurons marmonnés, elle se leva de sa chaise et traversa la petite pièce à pas lourds.

C'était sa manière de faire comprendre à son voisin du dessous qu'elle était en activité. Celui-ci y était réceptif puisqu'il frappait souvent le plafond avec son balais : qu'il était idiot, il aurait dû comprendre depuis le temps qu'Agnès ne parlait pas le morse. Elle sourit à cette pensée, enclencha l'interrupteur de la pièce à plusieurs reprises. Les bonnes nouvelles s'enchaînaient : l'électricité devait être coupée. Soupir. Elle se rendit sur le palier de l'étage et gratta, hébétée, son épais chignon noir. Le générateur indiquait qu'il fonctionnait sans problème.

-Tu boudes, vile créature ? dit-elle en y cognant son ongle.

Elle prit soin de le redémarrer tout de même et pénétra à nouveau dans son appartement. Toujours rien. Dans la pénombre, elle se fraya un chemin et sous ses pantoufles, de petits bruits de verre brisé attirèrent son attention : sa tasse était-elle tombée si loin de son bureau ? Agnès se dirigea vers celui-ci en contournant son lit -qui prenait la moitié de l'espace- et tenta vainement d'allumer son ordinateur. Puis elle songea dépitée qu'elle allait bel et bien devoir tuer l'ennui avec Laëtitia, ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle aperçut d'étranges reflets sur l'écran. Agnès, en y passant ses doigts, découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était fissuré de toutes parts.

**A suivre **

* * *

Notes :

-Les passages que lit Agnès sur son ordinateur sont authentiques, ils viennent de l'article d'un rewriter désespéré sur les livres Harlequin. Et je n'ai pas pris les pires...

-Je ne pensais pas (ré)écrire sur HP un jour... J'espère que l'idée vous plaît, c'est sans prise de tête. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Changement de titre parce que je trouve ça plus marrant (bon c'est un peu racoleur...).

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Pas d'eau chaude.

Agnès s'y était attendue et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à beugler des jurons lorsque l'eau glacée se mit à couler sur sa peau nue.

Pas le temps de se plaindre, Laëtitia allait la rouer de coup si elle arrivait en retard à_ La Lurette_. La ponctualité était une sorte de dignité sociale, à laquelle son amie soumettait son entourage à coups de dictionnaires dans la figure. Pleine de grâce et de vertus, on ne lui dirait jamais assez.

Agnès sortit de la douche en hâte. Les mains prises dans le rideau, elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse et la recouvre. Elle s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement brusque et peignit sa chevelure hirsute avec ses doigts. Saisissant sa lampe de poche, elle croisa son visage dans la glace avec une grimace. Il lui aurait fallu se maquiller, mais son mascara lui fit l'effet d'un coulée d'acide dans les yeux. Ceux-ci pleuraient et firent dégouliner une marre noirâtre sur ses joues.

-Merde, merde, merde, journée de ...

Dans son agitation, sa lampe de poche vola dans les airs et percuta le miroir. Les yeux ambrés d'Agnès s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se rendait compte que la glace... tombait.

-Meeerde !

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Toujours nue, elle fuit sa salle de bain chaotique, pantelante et crachant des jurons. En deux-temps trois-mouvements, sa commode fut retournée et Agnès se redressa recouverte d'un jean et d'un haut noir. A l'étage inférieur, son voisin frappait encore le plafond avec son balais.

-Je comprends pas le morse, idiot !

Elle essuya son visage avec ses manches, s'empara d'un manteau, d'une écharpe et claqua la porte de son appartement.

Le froid dehors parvint à la calmer, ses doigts massaient ses tempes alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une bouche de métro. Se remettre les idées en place... Elle fit machinalement un chignon pour ordonner la masse de ses cheveux et débarqua à l'arrêt Marble Arch. L'horloge affichait : 21h07 et Agnès se mit à courir à toute allure vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Pour tout bonjour, en la voyant encore mouillée et pantelante, Laëtitia lui flanqua une torgnole avec son sac à main. Elle se tenait sur le trottoir, cigarette à la main, l'air contrit.

-Dans mon pays, on fait _la bise_, grinça Agnès.

-Mais ici, on fait la queue dans les escalators et on n'arrive pas en retard, rétorqua Laëtitia qui prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette. Après quinze ans, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte.

-Désolée maman.

Son amie eut un sourire et secoua la tête en faisant des cliquetis ses énormes boucles d'oreille. Bien que ce fut l'anniversaire d'Agnès, Laëtitia était la seule à avoir sorti l'attirail de fête. Son long manteau crème recouvrait une robe marron. Deux traits d'eyeliner donnaient à son regard sombre des airs félins et Agnès se frotta machinalement les joues en les croisant, sans savoir si elle-même avait encore des traces de mascara sur la figure. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parfaitement ordonnés là où ceux de l'écrivain se débattaient sous son élastique. Comme si Méduse avait tenté de s'attacher les serpents sur la tête.

La fumeuse rangea son mégot dans une petite boîte et attrapa les épaules d'Agnès avec un sourire.

-Oh ! oh ! Joyeux anniversaire ! C'est trop chouette, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Le mot "chouette" est illégal depuis la fin des années quatre-vingt, l'informa-t-on.

Pour toute réponse, Laëtitia la serra entre ses bras puis se recula en sautillant. Elles pénétrèrent dans _La Lurette_.

Le bar était... rustique. C'était le seul mot qui passa à l'esprit d'Agnès alors que son regard plongeait dans les alentours. Quelques personnes saluèrent Laëtitia en l'affublant de surnoms grivois. Celle-ci s'agrippa au bar et adressa un sourire au tenancier.

-Chris, c'est l'anniversaire d'Agnès. C'est vraiment trop chouette !

-J'offre le premier verre, annonça le vieil homme qui fit un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez des saucisses ? demanda Agnès.

Silence. Laëtitia et Chris se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai rien mangé depuis hier, insista le corbeau.

-Va t'asseoir, lui ordonna son amie dans une grimace.

Agnès haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Sa place était toute trouvée au fond du bar, sur un tonneau taillé comme une chaise et devant une table qui ressemblait à un empilement de palettes de chantiers. Les finitions leur donnaient un charme, mais les matériaux étaient bruts et ce même constat se répétait partout où elle posait le regard.

Un tableau ovale attira son attention quelques instants. Il se trouvait sur le mur à sa droite et pourtant, elle avait la vague impression que le portrait la fixait. Soupir. Elle songea à son écran d'ordinateur brisé : un court-circuit pouvait-il provoquer des _fissures_ ?... Sans compter le radiateur, le miroir... Son appartement était tombé en ruines en une journée.

Laëtitia revint avec deux bières, accompagnée du tenancier qui portait une assiette de trois saucisses.

-Pas offertes, grinça-t-il.

Agnès lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il repartait.

-Je suis sûre que la bière est très bonne avec ... des saucisses, dit poliment Laëtita, dépitée.

Elle retira son long manteau et s'assit face à la brune, les mains liées, la posture droite.

-Toujours aussi agréable alors.

-Toujours des goûts de... J'ai eu une sale journée, se reprit Agnès.

-A croire que tu ne vis que ça, des sales journées. Comment avance ton roman ?

-Parle pas de boulot.

Elle mâcha une saucisse sous le regard insistant de Laëtitia.

-C'est pas vraiment un roman, je dois écrire des ... passages et ils s'en servent.

-Les romans, que des problèmes..., commenta distraitement son interlocutrice.

Agnès haussa les sourcils et but une gorgée de sa bière. D'une voix toute tranquille, son amie venait d'insulter tous ses rêves et sa carrière et elle se demanda quelques instants pour quelle raison elles étaient amies. Pas qu'elles s'étaient vues souvent ces derniers temps. Songeuse, elle dit :

-Je te parlais uniquement parce que tu étais la seule française que je connaissais.

Celle-ci se gratta le menton en faisant la moue.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup chercher... Il y en a presque quatre-cent-mille à Londres...

Elles souriaient.

-Fais pas ta maligne avec moi, sorcière, rétorqua Agnès en la pointant avec une saucisse. Alors tu es retournée en France récemment ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Laëtitia brassa l'air avec son bras.

-Oui... oui, on peut dire ça, c'est un peu compliqué... _là bas_.

Agnès remarqua son air soucieux.

-Tu avais dit que tu n'y retournerais plus. A cause de ta famille.

-J'ai eu une urgence.

Le ton qu'elle avait pris était froid et catégorique. Elles demeurèrent silencieuses quelques instants avant que Laëtitia ne reprenne avec un habituel sourire extatique :

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Ça va te plaire, tu vas voir. Tu aimes les sorciers et tous ces trucs, pas vrai ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac sans s'arrêter de parler et Agnès vida son verre cul-sec en attendant le choc. Laëtitia déposa une longue boîte rectangulaire sur la table, les doigts de son amie tirèrent distraitement le ruban rose qui l'entourait. Le bois était finement travaillé et gravé d'arabesques noires, recouvert d'un enduit foncé qui le faisait doucement étinceler.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur le marché, c'est un travail d'ébéniste. Adorable, vraiment adorable.

Agnès plissa les yeux avec circonspection et détacha le fermoir doré. A l'intérieur, il y avait une baguette en bois.

**A suivre**

* * *

Notes :

-Agnès fait mine de ne pas comprendre que son voisin aimerait qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit, mais elle sait... elle aime juste embêter le monde.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi "proprement" (sans en mettre des couches), c'est pas forcément très littéraire, mais ça soulage de se lâcher !

-Les londoniens font deux queues dans les escalators : l'une pour ceux qui veulent avancer, l'autre pour ceux qui veulent se laisser monter. Différence _subtile_ avec Paris où les gens se marchent dessus ^^... (bisous aux parisiens)

Alors, des idées sur ce qu'il se passe ? J'espère que ça vous plaît. A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

La baguette était splendide mais à part ça, elle ne servait pas à grand chose.

Agnès l'avait posée sur son bureau avec dédain. Son amie pensait sûrement lui faire plaisir et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais ce fichu bâton lui donnait des nausées. Il ouvrait de vieilles blessures, lui rappelait l'ennui qui foulait son existence depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'espoir de devenir une sorcière ou une écrivain, ce n'étaient que quelques rêves qu'elle avait atteints... d'une autre manière. A côté de la plaque. Comme lorsque l'on gravit une montagne pour contempler le paysage dans son immensité : il nous semble pouvoir le saisir tout entier alors qu'il n'a jamais été aussi lointain.

Agnès était auteur et avait la gueule d'une sorcière. Elle se redressa et haussa les épaules. C'était déjà ça.

Son nouvel écran d'ordinateur venait d'être branché par ses soins et elle avait changé l'ampoule de sa chambre-cuisine-salle-à-manger-salon. Un technicien lui avait expliqué que son générateur connaissait des dysfonctionnements et que la surcharge avait court-circuité les appareils en marche. Cela aurait pu provoquer un incendie.

Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure, elle aurait bien voulu un peu d'action.

L'écran s'alluma et Agnès vérifia distraitement ses mails.

* * *

Mon doux agneau,

Arrête de prendre cet air tendu quand tu écris.  
Remue ta baguette et fais apparaître une tasse de thé.  
C'est un très bon laxatif, propice à la détente des zygomatiques.

Avec tout mon amour,  
et un peu bourrée,

-Laëtiti.

* * *

Laë,

Ta baguette est superbe, mais elle ne pourrait avoir un effet laxatif que si je me la remuais dans le...

Bien à toi.

* * *

Agnès,

Terminer ton mail par une expression polie ne le rend pas moins vulgaire et ingrat.  
La prochaine fois, je t'offre des macarons fourrés aux aiguilles.  
C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Malotrue d'auteur.

Avec tout mon amour,

-Laëtitia

* * *

Laë,

La charité, l'hôpital... tu connais ? T'as quoi contre les écrivains à la fin ?

-Agnès

* * *

Agnès,

Les écrivains ne savent pas se taire sur le monde, alors qu'ils vivent en ermite.  
Ils sont profondément ignorants, et ont causé de grands problèmes. Je peux en témoigner.

Je ne ferais pas le parallèle entre tes romans d'amour sulfureux et ta véritable vie amoureuse...  
Si tu avais voulu être honnête, ton ordinateur cassé t'aurait suffi à en dévoiler toutes les facettes.  
C'est à dire un bien triste vide.

Toujours avec amour et sincérité,

-Laëtitia

* * *

mdjsqldjzophugfyuù cpzucCREVEaurpc,aPmjmzqi, qùzRM

-Agnès

Dans son agitation, Agnès envoya un coup de pied dans la multiprise sous son bureau et débrancha son ordinateur. Elle souffla lourdement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle renonce à discuter avec Laëtitia par mail : face à face, au moins, elle ne terminait pas toutes ses phrases par : _avec amûr quand même_. Y lire une insulte aurait été plus cohérent, mais ça, Agnès ne perdrait pas à son temps à lui faire remarquer.

Elle avait du travail. Un travail intellectuel, si l'on peut dire. Dans son roman, tous les personnages avaient déjà couché les uns avec les autres. Armée d'une connaissance parfaite des Feux de l'Amour, Agnès devait dorénavant trouver un moyen d'en faire disparaître deux ou trois pour renouveler son récit par la suite.

Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise en fixant le plafond et décida d'en tuer un, résistant à l'envie de les tuer tous, dans un tragique accident de voiture. Le second partirait à l'hôpital pour avoir bravement bondi devant le pare-choc. A partir de là ça devenait compliqué. Disons : le troisième aurait un coup de foudre avec une inconnue, révélant à tous que sa vie rêvée se trouvait avec quelques chèvres, perdus dans les montagnes.

Déjà, avec ça, elle pourrait remplir une bonne centaine de pages de plus.

Satisfaite, Agnès considéra qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé pour ce soir-là. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et l'agita dans tous les sens. Si cette chose était magique, si elle-même avait été une sorcière, tout le quartier aurait déjà explosé. Le bois dans lequel elle avait été taillée était tout de même étrange : trop lourd, songeait Agnès, un peu vibrant, comme s'il exerçait une force sur sa main. Elle la jeta sur son bureau dans un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La porte se claqua et son pied frappa le rideau de douche toujours au sol. Agnès s'empara de sa brosse à dent et se fixa dans la glace quelques instants, la bouche dégoulinante de dentifrice. Un bruit de cognement lui fit avoir un sursaut et pour une raison qui lui échappa, une question traversa son esprit : _Comment Laëtitia avait su pour son ordinateur cassé ?_

Le bruit se répéta, comme si l'on frappait le bas de la porte. Sa main gauche l'ouvrit et une traînée de dentifrice tomba au sol avec sa mâchoire. La baguette se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement et se mouvait par spasmes, elle se... rapprochait d'elle en raclant le sol. Agnès bondit en arrière dans sa stupeur et cracha quelques jurons en marchant sur le rideau de douche. Ses pieds glissèrent droit devant elle et sa tête cogna le radiateur. La lumière vacilla quelques instants et Agnès crut avoir perdu la vue lorsque la pénombre s'installa. Ses couinements paniqués furent couverts par un chaos de verre brisé.

-On veut me tuer !

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent ! Une review, c'est une saucisse offerte à Agnès. Soyez sympa, elle a la vie dure ces derniers temps, et c'est pas facile d'avoir Laëtitia en amie.  
Pourquoi les saucisses ? Parce que dans un passage d'HP que j'ai lu il y a au moins... 7 ans (on se sent plus toute fraîche après ça), Ron pointe une saucisse accusatrice vers Hermione. Ca m'a marquée à vie. Avis aux psychanalystes du dimanche, je ne me l'explique pas x). __  
La pure classe pour une végétarienne._  


_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Agnès marchait à toute allure, paniquée. Pressée surtout d'en découdre, elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans le métro, filant comme une ombre. L'arrivée toujours phénoménale de l'engin la fit sursauter et durant tout le trajet, elle eut l'impression que toute la ville entière l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle tenta de rester stoïque, accrochée à la barre métallique du wagon trop étroit et dès que la voix annonça _Notting Hill_, elle se jeta sur la porte.

Trop rapidement, peut-être, l'épaule où pendait son sac fut comme tirée en arrière et elle vacilla en jurant. Son regard scruta les alentours mais elle ne vit que les yeux ronds des autres passagers. Agnès n'aurait su dire si elle se mit alors à courir pour fuir sa honte ou un fantôme. Elle parvint dans les quartiers riches de Bayswater, haletante et frappa plusieurs fois une grande porte peinte en bleu. Laëtitia apparut dans l'encadrement et la laissa entrer -ou plutôt se fit bousculer- avec une expression soucieuse. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en hâte pour paraître plus présentable dans son jogging du dimanche.

Du regard, elle questionna le pansement sur sa joue mais Agnès lui passa au travers et fouilla dans son sac.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir ? Mes grands-parents dorment à l'étage, ne t'avise pas de les réveiller.

Le corbeau déposa sa baguette au sol et fit deux pas en arrière.

-Un mètre.

Un autre pas.

-Un mètre cinquante. Regarde, regarde bien.

Elle hésita puis acheva un dernier recul. Aussitôt, la baguette s'agita et comme collée au sol et attirée vers elle à la fois, racla bruyamment le sol. Les portraits sur la cheminée se mirent à trembler et l'un d'eux se fissura, le lustre du plafond fut prit de mouvements brusques et incohérents. En un instant, le chaos s'installa et dans un couinement, Laëtitia se jeta sur le bâton pour le lui lancer à la figure.

-Vas-tu arrêter !

Agnès prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu vois ? Tu m'as offert une bombe,_ sorcière_ ! Un-un mouchard ! Dès que je m'en éloigne, il explose tout, tout sur son passage pour revenir vers moi ! On dirait un bracelet de prisonnier... _ensorcelé. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut, bon sang ? _Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?_ J'ai besoin de savoir !

Laëtitia bégaya quelques phrases confuses, disant qu'elle n'en savait rien, que tout cela l'effrayait et qu'Agnès ferait mieux de partir de chez elle. Si possible avant de provoquer un AVC à son grand père au sommeil léger. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire déguerpir l'intrus et se mit à triturer nerveusement son t-shirt.

-Tu-tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-elle timidement alors qu'Agnès tournait en rond sur la moquette du salon.

-Est-ce que cette chose disparaîtra si je prends du thé avec des saucisses ? beugla Agnès.

-Avec des saucisses, avec des saucisses..., répéta son amie hébétée en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine.

Comme elle l'avait fait dans sa salle de bain, Agnès tenta de détruire la baguette à coups de genoux. C'était peine perdue : cette chose semblait indestructible. Alertée par le bruit de l'eau bouillante dans l'autre pièce, elle s'y jeta et tendit l'objet entre la casserole et la gazinière.

Pire que de ne pas brûler, le feu lui passait autour sans encombres.

-Vile créature ! pesta-t-elle en la tenant fermement.

Devoir garder un objet près de soi pour s'en protéger contredisait tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis vingt-deux ans. Agnès avait des nausées, elle la fit voler autour d'elle et la claqua contre les murs à plusieurs reprises avant que Laëtitia ne lui agrippe le bras. Ses yeux étaient rougis, écarquillés.

-Deux mètres... ? Comment...

Agnès haussa les sourcils avec dédain.

-Je te le demande ! Où est-ce que tu as eu cette chose ?

-En... en _France_.

Ses fines lèvres se soudèrent entre elles, tremblotantes. Elle mentait, pour une fois, très mal et Agnès la fusilla du regard.

-Oh ! On ne m'avait pas... Juste routinier... Je ne pensais pas que _tu_...

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à sangloter.

-Ils sont devenus un peu... extrêmes ? Je les comprends, tu sais ...un peu... Ça a été... vraiment difficile... Je-je les ai soutenus mais alors, oh, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est vrai, _oh, oh, oh..._

Elle semblait s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration. Agnès lui planta le bâton entre les deux yeux se le fit tourner entre ses doigts, les dents serrées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait grave et retenue.

Laëtitia loucha vers la baguette avec un air étrangement effrayé, comme si elle tentait de mesurer le danger qu'elle représentait. Finalement, les yeux dégobillant, elle dit :

-Ils font une purge, Agnès. Une purge contre les moldus de ton espèce. Une purge pour se venger de tout le mal qui leur a été fait. Pour... que ça n'arrive plus.

Sa voix se fit hystérique.

-Ils vont venir, tu comprends !_ Va-t-en ! Sors, sors, sors, hors de chez moi !_

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

_Je ne pouvais pas répondre à vos reviews sans vous spoiler mais ça fait plaisir tout plein ! Merci à vous ! Big up ! Peace ma gueule ! euh..._

_J'ai 45 projets en cours (enfin une idée pour Mirai Nikki yesyesyes), c'est vraiment poilant d'écrire sur Agnès à côté :D Ces chapitres pourraient vous faire croire que cette fiction est sérieuse (un peu) mais que nenni ! _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Le vieillard exécuta un pas de danseuse étoile. Alerté par le bruit, il était descendu à pas lents dans les escaliers, Laëtitia -toujours sanglotante- serrait les fesses en s'attendant à se recevoir une rouste mais il galopa plutôt vers Agnès, sur la pointe des pieds comme pour se faire silencieux au possible : sa femme dormait toujours à l'étage.

Le corbeau ne put empêcher un ricanement : l'homme pourtant impérieux de jour n'était qu'un mollusque bedonnant la nuit. Elle passa sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire à la vue de son caleçon, puis vit l'expression outrée de son amie. Alors, sans prévenir, on lui écrasa un parapluie dans le coin de la figure.

- Cambrioleur ! siffla-t-il, qui réitéra les coups alors que son adversaire rampait déjà au sol.

- Grand-père ! Grand-père ! C'est Agnès !

Trop occupé à lui mettre une dérouillée, il n'écouta pas plus Agnès qui beuglait désespérément des jurons que sa petite-fille paralysée. Il fallait dire que son audition n'était plus ce qu'elle était, et que l'hyperlibéralisation de la profession médicale et du marché de l'industrie pharmaceutique dans le monde des sorciers était un débat scabreux qui ne sera pas évoqué ici, mais qui avait abouti à ce qu'un charlatan enfonce sa baguette dans l'oreille de ce vieil homme avec quelques gouttes d'_Aconit napel_ pour la modique somme de quatre cent gallions.

Il était sourd comme un mort et avait la mémoire d'une huître.

- Aide-moi ! supplia le Corbeau.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il s'agit de mon grand-père ! C-Ce serait...

_...irrespectueux,_ acheva son amie en son for intérieur qui fit une roulade de côté en évitant de peu le parapluie de s'abattre sur elle. Elle se promit d'étrangler la sorcière aux grands principes en temps voulu.

- Hors de chez moi !

Il tenait les intonations de ses mots comme un chanteur d'Opéra.

- Je croyais que tu avais pris des cours de karaté !

- Oui ! répondit Agnès. Quand j'avais douze a-aaah !

Le vieux devait en avoir vu de belles par le passé, et ne laissait jamais échapper la jeune femme qui se fit clouer au sol par le bout -trop- pointu du parapluie. Prise de frénésie, elle tenta un coup de poker et tendit son bâton vers lui.

Si Laëtitia disait vrai, si tout cela avait le moindre sens, alors il devait vraiment être un sorcier... n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait comme lui pointer un pistolet sur la tempe... ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, haletante et vit son adversaire faire de même avant d'exécuter trois bonds en arrière. Agnès comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard exaspéré de son amie.

- Une sorcière ! s'exclama théâtralement le vieux bourgeois.

Il crut comprendre avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie, dégaina sa baguette et les deux femmes se rendirent compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non non non nonononon...

_-EXPELLIARMUS !_

Elles suivirent le bâton d'Agnès du regard, qui vola vers la cuisine. Laëtita éclata d'un grand rire nerveux, les yeux fous. Son amie tenta de se jeter dans l'autre pièce, sans succès, le vieux lui enfila un coup de pied dans le ventre pour la plaquer au sol.

Il afficha son triomphe en serrant le poing.

- C'est comme ça qu'on se débarrasse des rapaces ! Ce doit être une Sang-de-Bourbe, ah oui, _incapable_ !

- Pitié, couina faiblement Agnès.

Laëtitia frappa poliment ses deux mains, les larmes aux yeux, la commissure des lèvres tendue jusqu'aux oreilles, et son ancêtre la remercia d'une courbette. La maison commença à trembler sur ses fondements, on entendit la casserole d'eau bouillante dans la cuisine frapper le sol, les tiroirs pleins d'argenterie s'ouvrir et se fermer à répétition. La sorcière ne sut pas s'il était plus dangereux de rester sur place ou d'aller chercher la baguette et se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir... lorsqu'elle entendit la bonbonne de gaz exploser. Les flammes et les débris s'élevèrent en un instant sous six yeux stupéfaits. Agnès agrippa la moquette du salon et rampa désespérément vers la porte d'entrée. Son amie lui attrapa la cheville dans un grognement.

- Si tu fuis, toute la maison va...

- Et si je vais chercher ton cadeau, je vais m'immoler ! rétorqua Agnès. J'ai pas la sainte gueule d'un moine tibétain, j'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça !

- Bien. Bien, bien, très bien.

Nerveuse, elle s'empara de sa propre baguette, manifestement rangée sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

_- Aguamenti _!

Elle prit soin de tremper Agnès avec le jet d'eau qui afflua de sa baguette puis le dirigea vers l'incendie. Son grand-père l'imita prestement, mais le feu ne faisait que crépiter sans s'affaiblir et se répandait déjà hors de la cuisine. Tellement, tellement rapide et imprévisible !

- C'est inutile ! On sort ! hurla Agnès.

L'une de ces grandes peintures historiques fièrement pendue sur le mur s'enflamma en un clin d'œil, le cadre vint s'écraser lourdement sur l'épaule de Laëtitia qui retint ses hurlements en se mordant la lèvre. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, titubant. Agnès lui planta ses ongles dans le bras et ses yeux dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'acquiesce douloureusement et ne prenne la main de son grand père.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le vieillard se mit à vagabonder, prit des poses paniquées et souffla quelques bégaiements incohérents. Laëtitia fondit dans les bras du corbeau, lui massacra la peau avec ses ongles manucurés en hurlant, en pleurant, terrifiée. Et maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quoique ce soit d'autre, maintenant qu'elle _savait_, Agnès se rendit compte que les cheveux de Laëtitia ne sentaient rien de ce qu'elle avait connu dans son monde. C'était une... sorcière, vraiment. Vraiment !

Un voisin remarqua leur trouble et décréta qu'il appelait les pompiers sur le champs.

- Est-ce qu'il reste quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

Agnès aurait juré avoir senti le cœur de son amie s'arrêter. Celle-ci s'élança dans la maison sous le regard ahuri de son grand-père, qui sembla se souvenir lui aussi.

- Grand-mère... grand-mère. Mamie ! Mon dieu, mamie ! Mamie !

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà qui devrait répondre à certaines de vos interrogations :). Ou vous pousser à vous frapper la tête__ frénétiquement_ contre votre clavier.

_Sûrement les deux, d'ailleurs._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Laëtitia n'avait plus jamais attaché ses cheveux.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne lui en restait que très peu. Elle prenait encore soin de se maquiller chaque matin, comme si exhiber son visage au naturel aurait été une incivilité en soi, mais son trait d'eyeliner était baveux et expédié. Quelque chose dans son expression avait changé. Ses paupières étaient devenues deux poids.

- Grand-père, si tu as la bonté de m'écouter maintenant, je saurais t'expliquer pourquoi notre maison est en ruines, ce qui me ravage autant que toi.

Tous les habitants à des kilomètres avaient eu vent de l'incident et la famille de Laëititia n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réparer les dégâts selon des méthodes moldues, lentes et inefficaces.

- Elle a carrément explosé._.._

Le vieillard sembla ne pas entendre Agnès qui n'avait pas le réflexe de hausser le ton en présence de personnes âgées et hocha la tête vers sa petite-fille, l'air farouche, celle-ci suait à grosses gouttes.

- A l'étage, le pire n'était plus les flammes, mais la fumée. Je suis venue en compagnie d'Agnès pour te prouver notre bonne foi. Elle a voulu agir avec bravoure et s'est précipitée pour me sauver, vois-tu, elle exécutait des roulades à travers la chambre de grand-mère sans que je ne sache en déterminer l'utilité. Puis elle a pointé sa baguette vers moi, j'ai remarqué que sa main était noire et brûlée, elle a hurlé-

- "Serpentarde !" beugla Agnès par souci de réalisme.

Le grand père se Laëtitia leur lança un regard dépité et celle-ci reprit d'une voix agacée :

- Cela semblait donc être une accusation et comme je n'arrivais pas à réveiller grand-mère, j'ai tenté de raisonner Agnès pour qu'elle daigne m'aider à la transporter. Elle était persuadée que je suis l'archétype de la serpentarde...

- Riche, prétentieuse, vicieuse, pas mal foutue et Pur Sang.

- Nous ne sommes pas des Purs Sangs ! rétorqua-t-elle. Tu penses qu'on vivrait à Londres si c'était le cas ?

- C'est pourtant ce que Monsieur m'a dit en me défonçant avec son parapluie, pas vrai ? hurla le corbeau en toisant l'homme. Votre petite-fille vous prend-elle souvent pour un jambon sénile ? J'avais pas tort de dire que c'est une vicieuse.

- Donc il ne s'agit pas d'une cambrioleuse ? s'enquit le vieillard qui plissait le regard.

Agnès éclata de rire et reçut un coup vif sur l'épaule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éternises en préambules devant ce croûton branlant ? La maison a explosé et mémé et sous perfu parce qu'un satané pompier m'a jetée sur son épaule par surprise et que j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette. Ou plutôt cette _bombe à retardement _qui me colle à la peau grâce à vous. Maintenant, allons à l'essentiel, votre Alzheimer vous rend inoffensif, mais Laëtitia et moi sommes dans un sacré bordel de dieu et on a besoin de fric pour se barrer fissa.

- Ta voix est très désagréable, grommela le grand-père. Si tu avais été ma fille je t'aurais imprimé ma ceinture sur le dos.

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et souffla lourdement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la voix haute et autoritaire, Agnès fut stupéfiée et comprit de quelle manière avait dû être élevée la sorcière entre les murs de sa maison lorsque son amie en sortait, dix ans plus tôt.

- Laëtitia ! Petite ingrate ! Tu es retournée voir ta mère sans me prévenir et tu fais tout le contraire ce que je t'ai appris ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait avec vous ? Je m'efforce de vous élever loin de tout le remue-ménage qui sévit dans le monde des sorciers et vous me remerciez en participant à cette guérilla terroriste ?

- Elle m'a forcée la main, j'ai été manipulée ! s'écria Laëtitia qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce devait simplement servir à déterminer le danger que représente un moldu pour nous. _Oh, oh. _Je n'avais aucune idée des enchantements qu'ils ont utilisé. Qu'Agnès soit considérée dangereuse, ça me paraissait tellement absurde, elle est bien trop idio... fluette.

- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as donnée ? ! Tu aurais pu simplement me laisser hors de tout ça !

- Je-je voulais...Maman m'a souri, murmura-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années, je n'avais pas mis les pieds là-bas depuis la fin de mes études et pourtant tout était resté pareil. Les gouvernements se succèdent tous aussi instables, on assiste à des émeutes, on entend parler de règlements de comptes... Les gens sont méfiants, et obligés de choisir un camp. Tout ça depuis que Madame Rowling a lâché cette bombe puante...

- Ah ! Quelle plaie ! convulsa le grand-père aussitôt le nom maudit entendu. S'exiler et éparpiller ses diffamations sous couvert de contes pour enfants ! Je n'imagine pas le prix que doit atteindre sa tête aujourd'hui ! Mais tu n'y changeras rien, Laëtitia, surtout pas en agissant de la sorte.

- Un peu de pitié pour mon enfance..., grommela Agnès.

La voix du vieil homme s'éleva à nouveau, terrifiante.

- Tu ne m'impliqueras pas là-dedans ! Boucle la boucle, dénonce ta cambrioleuse et abandonne tout ça, je t'aiderais. Autrement, c'est le même traitement que pour ta mère : hors de ma vie !

Laëtitia fit quelques pas en arrière et passa la main sur sa bouche crispée, et souffla :

- Je ne peux pas leur donner Agnès... C'est une amie d'enfance, je ne suis pas capable de ça. J'ai des valeurs...

- Parce que tu étais Poufsouffle, en fait, acheva le corbeau.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait appris entre les flammes, elle ne put retenir un fou-rire à cette idée et se fusiller net par quatre yeux d'anciens blaireaux fiers de leur maison.


	7. Chapter 7

_C'est la fin..._

_Non, ne pleure pas lecteur, c'est dur pour tout le monde, tu sais. (c'est que ça ne m'amusait plus tellement de l'écrire)_

_Quitte à terminer cette fiction maintenant, je me suis dit que j'allais l'achever dignement et vous filer une fin pour vous retourner la cervelle._

_Elle a du sens, si si ! Si tu crois la piger, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir :D _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Adèle,

Joyeux anniversaire !

Tu sors boire un verre ce soir ? 23 ans c'est vraiment chouette, j'aimerais bien les avoir à nouveau. Faut fêter ça en bonne et due forme !

Avec tout mon amour,

- Laïla

* * *

C'est censé être drôle ?

A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

* * *

Adèle,

Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai lu ton... "_livre"_, et il me suffit de remplacer les noms de tes personnages par les nôtres pour s'y croire, tu n'as pas fait de grands efforts de ce côté là. En me reconnaissant, forcément, j'ai été irritée. Tu sous-entends que mon grand-père me battait, et que ma mère est une fanatique terroriste ? Et moi, obsédée par l'idée d'être aimée au point de vouloir être ton amie et de te trahir pour ma mère à la fois ?

Du grand délire, le pire est arrivé lu que, selon toi, j'aurais été une Poufsouffle en tant que sorcière (n'as-tu donc aucune considération ?), j'ai donc sauté jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Tu l'achèves avec cette phrase :

_"Agnès se sentait soulagée d'avoir passé du temps auprès de son amie, malgré tout, elle ne put retenir un soupir attristé lorsque Laëtitia verrouilla sa cellule."_

J'avais cru lire une série d'explosions, de situations grotesques et de combats épiques, mais je me trouvais devant une fin simplement pessimiste et abrupt. Elle donne un goût d'inachevé, tes personnages ont été détruits au milieu d'un combat politique mais ils l'ont à peine effleuré, au final. Tu écris :

_"Personne ne change. Agnès s'en rendit compte lorsque l'eau froide la frappa avec la pensée qu'elle aurait sûrement pu la chauffer, si elle avait été une sorcière, parce qu'après réflexion sa condition de moldue l'avait satisfaite et la satisfaisait toujours. Cela lui rappelait la douche souvent glacée de son chez elle. Elle pouvait légitimement continuer de cracher des insultes dans le vent."_

Cela ne te correspond pas, c'est même plutôt étrange.

Amour et chocolat,

- Laïla

* * *

Laïla,

Ça m'écorche la gueule de le dire : tu n'as pas tort. Je me suis sentie paumée pendant l'écriture, je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce à quoi je voulais en venir et j'ai abouti à ça, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

Ces premiers chapitres étaient devenus autant de mystères pour moi pendant que j'écrivais mon roman.

Oui, parce que c'est un Roman, traite le comme tel ou je n'aurais pas eu tort de te faire passer pour une vaine pimbêche influençable. Si tu as de meilleures idées, fais moi l'honneur de les déballer.

- Adèle

* * *

Cher auteur narcissique et susceptible (on les change pas, eux non plus),

Ne me reproche quand même pas d'avoir vu juste... J'ai bien quelques idées sur ce que tu as voulu faire.

Je pense que le personnage de Laëtitia aurait dû continuer de cacher le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière, en toute logique parce que cette révélation :

- aboutit à ce que Laëtitia soit rejetée de sa propre famille et que, sans soutien, sans moyens, elle ne parvienne pas à percer dans les conflits du monde magique. Elles sont constamment préoccupées par leurs déboires et on apprend rien de concret sur qui et ce qui les menace ou simplement ce qu'a pu écrire Agnès de si répréhensible.

- rompt avec des principes qui lui sont chers depuis 22 ans : c'est incohérent, tu saisis ? Je pense que si tu as écrit ça, c'est parce que tu comptais lui faire rétablir la situation par la suite.

Avec amour,

- Laïla

* * *

Laï,

Rétablir la situation ? Tu veux dire rendre Agnès amnésique pour qu'elle reprenne son ancienne vie ?

Laëtitia n'a pas les pouvoirs pour désenchanter la baguette, ça n'aurait rien changé.

* * *

Adèle,

Rétablir la situation à quelques détails près, plutôt. Faire disparaître ce qui faisait d'Agnès un danger, plutôt qu'Agnès elle-même.

Laëtitia ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'impliquait d'offrir le mouchard à Agnès et l'aurait fait dans un but précis. Pour la protéger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Pas de formule de politesse, constata Adèle, cette histoire devait vraiment la troubler.

Son pied bougeait à un rythme frénétique alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'éventualité abordée par son amie. Dans son roman, Laëtitia s'en sortait en jouant malgré elle un double-jeu avec les anti-Rowling, tandis que si elle avait pris le parti d'Agnès dès le début, elle aurait sûrement fini dans un sacré pétrin. Dans ce cas, sa propre mère étant le premier danger qui l'attendait, Adèle doutait de fait que le personnage de Laëtitia aurait été voué à un destin funeste.

Au contraire même, elle aurait pu tourner ce fait à son avantage, négocier une fin différente -quitte à en payer le prix fort.

Elle passa son doigt sur son moniteur pour en retirer une poussière. Adèle se souvenait avoir évoqué un écran qui se brise étrangement sans que ce détail ne soit résolu par la suite. Cet événement avait été réel et elle avait pensé que ce devait être pourquoi elle l'avait intégré dans mon roman, à l'époque. Ni Agnès ni Adèle n'avaient jamais su comment leur amie avait été mise au courant de cet incident.

* * *

[Edit] Notes :

_Désolée d'avoir publié cette horreur, je l'assume bien volontiers hahaa :D_

_Indice pour comprendre cette fin :_

_A la question "La magie, vieux rêve ou réalité ?" la réponse est : la magie existe vraiment, pour Agnès et Laëtitia autant que pour Adèle et Laïla. Pour autant, pour ces dernières, il ne s'agit que d'un vieux rêve, comme un souvenir vague._


End file.
